Drabble
by Akari Tsuya
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika dugaan kalian itu salah? / "Hahaha... Bilang saja kau takut kan, Kagami?" / "Riko! Tunggu!" / "Apakah kalian mendengar suara tangisan?" / "A-apa!" / "Ayo putar jalan," / Warning! AU, typo(s), lil bit OOC, and many more. / Mind to review?


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This story is mine**

**Genre: Mystery**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typo(s), AU, lil bit OOC, and many more**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story 1: Terowongan**

Saat itu, aku dan teman-temanku dari tim Seirin kelas satu terjebak di dalam hujan.

Kami habis jalan-jalan sepulang pertandingan latihan dengan Kaijou dengan menggunakan mobil Kagami...

..dan kebetulan sekali melewati terowongan yang terkenal akan kemistis-annya.

"Aku dengar, terowongan itu berhantu lho!" seru Kawahara. Fukuda hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau masih percaya dengan hal semacam itu?" tanya Fukuda.

Suara hujan diluar sangat berisik. Aku tidak terlalu mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak baik percaya hal semacam itu, Kawahara-kun." kataku menasehatinya. Kagami yang sedang mengendarai mobil hanya menggeliat tidak tenang.

"Jangan pernah berbicara tentang hal yang seram seperti itu Kawahara, Fukuda, Kuroko!" kata Kagami yang sedang fokus melihat jalan.

"Hahaha... Bilang saja kau takut kan, Kagami?" kata Kawahara tertawa. Fukuda ikut tertawa.

"Yah, pada anjing saja Dia takut. Bagaimana dengan hantu? Hahaha..." timpal Fukuda.

"Heh! Jangan asal bicara! Mana mungkin aku takut dengan itu!" seru Kagami keras.

"Ya sudah, coba kita lewati terowongan itu!" tantang Fukuda. Kawahara hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Pasti kau tidak mau kan?"

Kagami meneguk ludah, "Te-tentu saja aku mau!"

"Yasudah, ayoo!"

Kagami melajukan mobilnya untuk memasuki terowongan yang berpencahayaan kurang itu. Mobilnya berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, dan tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh selama mereka melintas.

"Hahaha... Ternyata memang tidak ada apa-apa" kata Kagami sembari tertawa hambar saat sudah terlihat ujung terowongan. "Ah, tidak seru. Ayo melintas lagi" kata Kawahara.

Kagami yang sudah tenang setuju-setuju saja untuk melewatinya kembali. Aku hanya menenangkan Nigou yang mengonggong kecil dalam pangkuanku.

Saat kembali terlihat ujung terowongan, tetap tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Fukuda hanya mendecih tak suka. "Ayo kita lewati lagi," ajak Fukuda.

Nigou yang sekarang tidur di pangkuanku selalu bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dan gelisah. Mungkin Ia sedang tidak sehat.

Berkali-kali kami melewati terowongan itu. Berkali-kali juga kami tak menemukan apa-apa. Suara hujan yang makin keras semakin mengganguku. Fukuda dan Kawahara juga mulai terlihat agak bosan.

"Sudah, kita kembali saja. Aku bosan tidak menemukan apa-apa," kata Kagami melajukan mobil ke arah yang memang mereka tuju. "Ya, aku juga," kata Fukuda. Kawahara mengangguk menyetujui.

Mobil Kagami sudah tiba di ujung terowongan. Kami melihat satu kejanggalan pada teman kami yang satu lagi. Setelah saling bertatapan, akulah yang akan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Kau kenapa, Furihata-kun?" tanyaku Furihata hanya memeluk tangannya satu sama lain, dengan bibir dan badan yang sedikit bergetar. "Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" timpal Fukuda.

Agak lama untuk Furihata menjawabnya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyerah menanyakan keadaanya. Mungkin ia hanya menggigil. Saat aku ingin membalikkan badanku menghadap ke depan, Furihata berbicara sesuatu.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" tanya Furihata.

"Mendengar apa?" tanya Kagami.

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia kembali berbicara.

"Hujan... Suara hujan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Story 2: Jangan Ganggu<strong>

"Tunggu!"

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga mengejarnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu kok!"

"Yang kemarin itu sudah jelas! Kau tak perlu berbicara denganku lagi, Hyuuga-kun!"

Sial! Jika saja kaki ini tidak menghalangiku! Haha, aku sungguh berterima kasih kepada kaki sialan yang membuatku susah berjalan ini! Ada apa sih, dengan kaki ini?

"Riko! Tunggu!" teriakku.

Aku terus menyeret kakiku. Entah apa yang terjadi pada kakiku yang susah digerakkan, yang membuat Riko salah paham.

Perempuan berambut coklat pendek itu tetap tidak menghiraukanku.

"Argh! Sial! Kakiku!" seruku. Sakitnya menjalar hampir ke seluruh tubuhku.

Dan yang aku ingat setelah itu, hanyalah kegelapan yang datang menjemput.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga terbangun di tempat tidurnya.

Ia melihat Riko yang sedang menatap keluar jendela ruang kesehatan ini.

"Riko?" panggilnya. Riko menengok.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" Riko segera mendekati Hyuuga lalu memeluknya erat. "He-hei! Kenapa?"

Riko menggeleng. Dia hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyuuga.

"Riko, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas. Sudah hampir masuk jam pelajaran setelah istirahat," tegur Hyuuga yang akhirnya membuat Riko melepaskan pelukanya.

"Ah, Hyuuga-kun... Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu disini."

"Ya sudah, yang penting sekarang kau kembali ke kelas." ucap Hyuuga sembari tersenyum.

Riko mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan.

Setelah jeda agak lama, ia langsung menggeram kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" ucapnya sinis.

Hanya keheningan yang ia dapat. Tentu saja, dia hanya sendiri.

Hyuuga merasa tidak dihiraukan. Ia menunggu agak lama, untuk sebuah jawaban yang tidak diketahui olehnya.

"Jangan ganggu dia," ucap Hyuuga lagi.

Dan yang terakhir ia dengar, hanyalah bel sekolah penanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga berjalan di koridor, ingin menuju ke kelas.

Rasanya seperti ada yang janggal, karena begitu ia keluar kelas, ia mendapati bahwa kakinya tidak ada masalah lagi.

Ia bisa bejalan seperti biasanya, tanpa ada gangguan lagi.

Tapi...

Sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu.

Hyuuga berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan karena ia sibuk memikirkan hal yang ia sadari.

Lalu ada yang lewat di sebelahnya.

"Tunggu!"

Dia terlihat berlari sekuat tenaga mengejarnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu kok!"

"Yang kemarin itu sudah jelas! Kau tak perlu berbicara denganku lagi, Hyuuga-kun!"

Dan Hyuuga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Riko! Tunggu!"

Ya, Hyuuga melihatnya.

Ada yang menarik kaki orang itu. Dan 'dia' tersenyum padanya.

Hyuuga terpaku.

Lalu, ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Hyuuga refleks menengok.

"Hyuuga-kun," sapa orang berambut pendek cokelat itu.

Hyuuga kembali menengok ke depannya,

...dan hanya ada keheningan yang kembali menjawabnya

* * *

><p><strong>Story 3: Menginngatkan<strong>

Kagami, Himuro, dan Alex baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalan mereka ke puncak gunung dengan mengendarai mobil Himuro. Mereka melewati hutan dengan lampu jalan yang redup dan jarang, sehingga kegelapan ikut menyertai perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Hei, apakah jalan ini memang selalu sepi seperti ini?" tanya Himuro yang keheranan. "sepertinya saat kita ke puncak gunung, banyak orang yang melintas," lanjutnya.

Alex yang mengendarai mobil, hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia melirik ke arah Kagami sebentar, yang sepertinya hanya menatap jalan dengan cemas sedari tadi.

"Ada apa, Taiga?" tanya Alex.

"_No problem, Alex. _Hanya sedikit resah," jawab Kagami sekenanya.

Himuro terdiam melihat reaksi Kagami. Ia tahu pasti Kagami menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Lalu, ia kembali melihat jalan sebentar, yang sepertinya sudah tak ada lampu jalan lagi. Benar-benar gelap dan membuat pandangan kabur.

Dan Himuro melihat badan Kagami yang menegang. Ia tahu _adik_-nya ini benar-benar sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Saat ia ingin bertanya, Alex sudah mendahuluinya.

"_What's wrong with you Taiga_? Kau benar-benar terlihat aneh"

"Apakah kalian mendengar suara tangisan?" serobot Kagami.

Himuro dan Alex yang duduk di depan saling berpandangan sebentar.

"Mana mungkin hal seperti itu ada–"

_Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..._

"A-apa?!"

Alex memutuskan untuk menghentikan laju mobilnya, lalu keluar mobil untuk mengecek sesuatu. Himuro dan Kagami yang penasaran, memutuskan untuk ikut keluar dari mobil.

Mereka pelan-pelan berjalan menuju sumber suara tangisan yang masih terdengar. Sangat susah, karena seperti terdengar dari berbagai arah.

"Alex, Tatsuya, _look at this_..."

Himuro dan Alex secepat mungkin menuju arah kemana Kagami mencari sumber suara. Mereka terus menerus terantuk sesuatu seperti ranting ataupun kerikil-kerikil.

Saat mereka sudah sampai, Kagami menunjuk ke arah jalan di depan mereka.

"Jurang," gumam Alex dan Himuro bersamaan. Kagami mengangguk.

"Aku benar-benar sudah menduga sesuatu akan terjadi," ucap Kagami.

"Jadi inikah yang membuatmu resah?" tanya Alex. Kagami hanya menggumam pelan.

Himuro tersenyum di dalam kegelapan. "Yah, berterimakasihlah kepada pemilik suara tangisan tadi. Mungkin dia ingin mengingatkan kita," kata Himuro. Kagami dan Alex langsung setuju. Cukup lama keheningan setelah itu, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ayo putar jalan," kata Alex memecah keheningan. Alex berjalan ke tempat dimana mobil diberhentikan, lalu disusul Kagami dan Himuro.

Alex memutar jalan, lalu meninggalkan kegelapan karena tidak adanya lampu mobil yang menerangi tempat itu lagi.

Himuro, Kagami, Alex...

Tak tahukah kalian bahwa suara tangisan itu terdengar semakin keras?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola!<strong>

**Hae, maaf setelah sekian lama malah update new story lagi, bukan lanjutin yang kemaren. Saya korban K13 T-T)/**

**Gimana? Jelek kan? /ditabok**

**Saya gatau itu termasuknya riddle atau bukan, silahkan pecahkan sendiri misterinya /heh**

**Btw ada cerita yang saya repost versi KNB, jadi yang buatan saya pasti yang jelek huehehe /gak**

**Yaudahlahya, bacotnya segini aje.**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah luangin waktunya demi fanfic gak berguna ini! Yeayyy /diinjek**

**Jangan jadi silent readers yaaa, satu kata aja cukup kok...**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
